


в Токио шел дождь

by gallyanim



Series: формы мыследеятельности [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Drabble, M/M, Schmoop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: в Токио идёт дождь, пишет югём и переворачивается на другой бок.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Series: формы мыследеятельности [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766578
Kudos: 2





	в Токио шел дождь

в Токио идёт дождь, пишет югём и переворачивается на другой бок. сегодня куча работы, понятное дело, потому что шоукейс сам себя не спляшет и два интервью для журналов, специализирующихся на статьях о том, во что должна быть одета девушка на свидании (серьёзно почему кто-то платит за это деньги?), тоже сами себя не ответят. было бы, конечно, неплохо, если бы они все, и шоукейс, и интервью, были чуть более самостоятельными, а югём в рамках реализации своего собственного права на самостоятельность остался лежать в кровати и перебрасываться с джиненом бессмысленными сообщениями. но увы. 

хорошо, что хотя бы бессмысленные сообщения у него никто отнять не может.

в Сеуле ещё не идёт, но планирует, настигает Югёма ответ примерно между столом с яйцами и столом с горячими блюдами. югём кое-как балансирует в руках тарелку, телефон и щипцы для сосисок, чтобы записать голосовой ответ. "хён, поторопись, дождь явно ждёт, когда ты выйдешь из дома".

\- если ты ответишь, когда сядешь за стол, никто не умрёт, - флегматично замечает джебом, запихивая в рот сразу целый тост с омлетом, сыром и ветчиной. югём в отместку крадёт у него с тарелки апельсины, до которых не успел дойти сам.

\- а тебе вредно будет, хён, ещё небось не всё молоко из организма вышло.

\- можно не за столом?! - стенает менеджер. менеджер в отличие от них уже был на улице и щеголяет влажными кроссовками. - а где ёндже?

югём жуёт сосиску вприкуску с краденым апельсином, заедает рисом (потому что без риса как будто и не поел), заливает всё это кофе и мечтает, как менеджер освободится от поисков ёндже (вот ведь хитрец, небось решил отлежаться под предлогом, что ему-то в интервью не участвовать) и начнёт принимать заказы на айс чоко из ближайшей кофейни.

береги горло, нудит джинен про него перед тем, как начать нудеть про себя - в основном, правда, про то, как ему тоже хочется в кровать на весь день, так что югёму эти переживания как родные.

по дороге к залу джинен присылает селку с надутыми губами и под зонтом, а потом видео противных серых струек на съёмочной площадке. в конце видео в кадр влетает еын и жизнерадостно машет закутанной в рукав ладошкой.

югём отправляет сердечко. это для еын, пишет он. джинен наверняка закатывает глаза. от него тоже приходит сердечко. "это для Джебоми-хёна". потом ещё одно. "а это для ёндже". и даже ещё одно. "и менеджер-хену передай".

интервью закончатся, шоукейсы тоже, и наверное даже дождь закончится в какой-то момент, и потом югём вернётся в Сеул и они будут лежать в кровати весь день. вместе. и говорить бессмысленные сообщения друг другу на ухо.


End file.
